


[podfic] Emissions Free

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Blowjob Now?, Established Relationship, Geno Best, M/M, Negotiations, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sorry about accent, sensory aversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Emissions Free' by <b>lightgetsin</b> read aloud. 29mins.</p><p>As lightgetsin titled the document, Jizz: a love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Emissions Free

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Emissions Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/886171) by [lightgetsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightgetsin/pseuds/lightgetsin). 



Cover Art by lunchee

| 

## Stream

## Duration

29mins 

## Song Credit

  * _Physical_ by **Glee Cast ft. Olivia Newton John**



## Downloads

  * [Audiobook](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/hockey/emit.m4b)(25MB)
  * [MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/hockey/emit.mp3)(15MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Yup, Geno's accent is still bad.


End file.
